Xhero
"...this is the end ....." ::: ''- Xhero -'' 'Form' *Normal Mode: “Assassin” ' *Canvas Activated mode: '“Lucifer’s Sword” *Berserk Mode: "The Fallen" 'Weakness' *'Magic'. Xhero doesn't have magic shield in normal mode and activation canvas. So, he should avoid fights with magic users. Moreover, if he is in urgent situation, he would ask for help Raven. Although in the result Xhero may lost, injured, dead, or activate his berserk mode. *'Firearms and long-range attacks'. Although, he could avoid or dismiss the attacks of any firearm, but it can still be missed and hit him. *'Death'. Xhero is an ordinary man who bind a contract with Lucifer. Xhero also can feel pain and die. 'Personality and Likes' : Personality: *Arrogant *Sadistic *Loyal (with his boss and leader only) *Indifferent : Likes: *Musics *Books/ Library *Cigarettes 'History' The first child who levied and raised by an Assassin Organization. When Xhero was child found in messy appearance, it's because of he constantly runaway for two days after killing his three classmates. After that, Xhero meets and is adopted by "Brother", to be trained as reliable Assassin. Then, the gloomy memory about Xhero's childhood were camouflaged with the influences of the organization and "overwrite" it with new things that organization has. So, that he didn't remember about the time when his parents died and also about he kill three classmates. Xhero, when he was trained to be assassin, he has a childhood friend named Zeno. At that time, they became good friends, and grow together. But then, for some reason, Zeno has an opinion that spreading artblock is wrong. And in the end she "betrayed" Xhero. Xhero felt hurt and betrayed from Zeno's betrayal, he got a huge shock and willing to pursue Zeno to take a revenge on her. On the other hand, he is very fond of his little brothers/sisters who also adopted by organization. 'Canvas' Xhero got his Canvas ability when he was around 9-10 years. Xhero who have strong feeling about wanting to be the strongest person, met with the dark wizard named Ai and her black cat, Nigo in the dark dimension of Xhero's dream (Ai & Nigo is the NPC, the mediator Xhero's contract with Lucifer). They, offer a contract and bring it to Lucifer. Lucifer was interested in Xhero's "sin" for killed many people in his life. So, Lucifer gave him a katana along with forbidden contract. But in exchange, Xhero's soul will be swallowed by Lucifer if he overuse his power (berserk) and drag him to hell. Moreover, along with the contract, Lucifer include Raven as Xhero's pet (at that time, Raven's form was raven/black crow). When Xhero activate the canvas, Sword. He activated it by rubbing two fingers on the blade of his katana. And then, the dark shadow (in his case, the artblock) cover him to make an "armor" with mask. The Armor could protect him and rise his power strength from usual to be a doubled. On the other hands, the artblock that comes from Xhero's katana was a contract results with Lucifer. So, the artblock were only "there", in his katana. Moreover, Xhero is only ordinary man who "use" the power of the artblock from his katana. At last, the side effects of Xhero's canvas are make him arrogant, unrespective and also pressing his actual age, thus making it look younger than his true age. 'Pet's Ability' Xhero's pet,' Raven'. The nosy crow who love to eat raw meat and drink blood, it's also the pet which given by Lucifer along with the contract. Moreover, Raven is a pet that also can transform as 10 years old girl who love to be nosy. And also, it is actually a type of magical pet from Hell. Raven also able to attack others with its own power, such as shot the black magic (which is why Xhero not too fond of his pet). Raven also can help Xhero to stalking prey and the potential victim. Raven was often appears with it's human form that frequently changes (such as from a 10-year-old girl, 15, or 20 years old woman) 'Big War' *Stage 1, Normal Mode: Assassin form activated. Xhero brings along Raven as war partner *Stage 2, Canvas Activated Mode: Xhero wears different "armor" with mask and longer katana. When he slay his sword, the dark aura appear from it and infecting the object *Stage 3, Canvas Activated Mode: Xhero still use his natural ability such as capoiera in the battlefield. But his ability turn into doubled, so it more effective than before. *Stage 4, Canvas Activated Mode: break - status: fall *Last Stage Outbreak, Berserk Mode: Xhero gone berserk, and he lost more than half his conciousness. He also will attack anyone who stand on his way. Bwcr stage 1.jpg|Stage 1 BWCR Stage 2.jpg|Stage 2 BWCR stage 3.jpg|Stage 3 BWCR outbreak.jpg|Stage 4 'Great War' *Stage 1: Assassin form mode. Xhero's arrived with different appearance than in the Big War. And also, Xhero look older in his new appearance. *Stage 2: Canvas Activated Mode. Xhero in his new Activated Canvas form spread the Alpha Red artblock and contaminated the objects. Moreover, Xhero has plague mask and long black coat, it's different from his appearance in the Big War. *Stage 3: Canvas Activated Mode. The artblock objects turn into Beta Blue from Alpha Red, it's the 2nd phase of the artblock that brought by Villain, especially Xhero. *Stage 4: Canvas Activated Mode. The Gamma Green, a monster artblock that transformed from the Beta Blue. It can turn into various monster, and in Xhero's case, it's turn into a huge Green Grim Reaper. *Stage 5: Canvas Activated Mode, meet the opponent. Xhero's opponent is Axel, the werewolf from hero. In the stage, they must fight to won the battle. *Last Stage Outbreak: Berserk Mode. Xhero's gone berserk once again. Moreover, In this mode, Xhero has no different appearance than his previous berserk mode. It still with the 6 dark wings and plague mask. And also, Xhero brings 3 kinds of artblock with him. great war.jpg|Stage 1 great war 2.jpg|Stage 2 great war 3 - Copy.jpg|Stage 3 great war 4.jpg|Stage 4 great war 5.jpg|Stage 5 great war 6.jpg|Outbreak 'The Death' Xhero is officially died after Great War. And Also, immpossible for Xhero to comeback alive after eaten by Lucifer. Moreover, if Xhero appear in some event of Canvas Ranger, it could be the AU (Alternative Universe) form. So, the appearance and his personality is more like the Xhero in previous war era. 'Trivia' *Xhero is the name given by his author that copy cat from Xero. A name that given by Mike Shinoda to his group band before it comes to Hybrid Theory and then transform to Linkin Park. *In the Great War, Xhero has 3 phase activated mode, before it turn into berserk mode. The phase can be recognized from his costume and mask. *After Big War, Xhero's body and soul dragged into Hell by Lucifer. But then, he appeared again in the Great War, it because of he get an offer from Lucifer. 'Paint the World all Black'. But in the end, Xhero can't fulfill that offer and his soul eaten by Lucifer forever. *Actual old man who traped in the teenager body. *Xhero was a member of 24th Villain division with NATE , Moon Walker, Fraulein S. Roosevelt and Agasha 'References' *http://15death.deviantart.com/art/CR-Xhero-Chara-Sheet-427488725 *http://15death.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:Team E